


He's a Good Boy

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: He's a Good Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Song Inspired, maybe first date, mentions of Destiel, possibly first time depending on how far I go with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had always had a bit of a thing for Dean's dorky younger brother. But it was never much of anything really. It wasn't even something you could consider a crush. He just never had a problem hanging out with the guy, and wouldn't deny his attractiveness. It wasn't until Sam thought he had the house to himself he made a blip on Gabe's radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She said to me, "Forget what you thought 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." -5SOS, Good Girls
> 
> Thank you John Green for the prank idea

Gabriel had always had a bit of a thing for Dean's dorky younger brother. But it was never much of anything really. It wasn't even something you could consider a crush. He just never had a problem hanging out with the guy, and wouldn't deny his attractiveness. It wasn't until Sam thought he had the house to himself he made a blip on Gabe's radar. On Wednesdays Sam always had a couple hours to himself after school. Mom was still at work and Dean had a class. Unbeknownst to Sam Dean's class had been canceled, so when school ended he picked up Gabriel. (He didn't pick up Sam because he got rides home with his best friend Meg and her older brother Balthazar-who was friends with Gabe coincidentally) Now one of the things Sam did to take advantage of being home alone was blast his favorite band that sang really good covers and sing along. The lead singer was bi, and would sometimes adjust pronouns. He did this to Sam's favorite song of theirs, Good Boy-a cover of Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer. It was this song he was jamming to in his room when Dean-with Gabe-came home. Gabe was curious, and Dean wasn't going to let an opportunity to mess with his sort of not so little sixteen year old brother pass him by. They watched Sam sing passionately while cleaning his room through the open doorway with amusement. Honestly it made it so much better that Sam couldn't really sing.

"He said to me, forget what you thought, cause good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught! So just turn around and forget what you saw, cause good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught!"

Gabe giggled quietly before clapping his hands and cheering. Sam whipped around, his face flaming.

"Gabriel!" he shouted in a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and embarrassment. Sam's eyes narrowed. "Dean!" That one was clearly petulant anger. Dean knew that Sam had a crush on his younger friend. (Something he hadn't confided willingly, but rather had been teased and pried out of his awkwardly big, pinning hands) It was the ultimate betrayal that Dean would allow Gabriel to see him like this. Dean's mischief filled eyes widened.

"Gotta go!" He ran for his room followed by a giggling Gabriel.

"Thanks for the show Samsquatch!," he called over his shoulder.

"Jerks!"Sam called after them before slamming his door. He fell onto his bed face first with a groan.

Despite the fact that Sam was younger than Gabriel, the senior had no problem hanging out with Sam and actually seemed to enjoy it. Now he wont be able to help but see him as the kid he was. Sam could feel the slim chance he had with the guy slip away. Sam turned to his side and stared out his bedroom window in despair. He didn't move until his mother called for dinner. Sam roused himself and did the best he could to shake his melancholy state off on his way to the kitchen. Dean shot him a huge smirk when he walked in, but Mary caught him and shot him a look.

"Dean," she said sternly.

Apparently their mother had been caught up to speed on the afternoon's events. To Sam's mortification Gabriel walked in from the direction of the bathroom. Of course he was staying for dinner. But to Sam's relief and Dean's disappointment he didn't bring up what happened. He gave Sam his usual grin when he sat down across from him. Gabriel often came over, finding his own home too stifling, preferring the Winchester household's relaxed atmosphere. So with the incident seemingly behind them, they settled into a routine they had established. Gabriel's leg brushed against Sam's as he settled into his chair, and they let their legs rest against each other's like they always did. The first time it happened Sam had almost jumped, but their kitchen table was rather small and square, making things pretty crowded with four people, so he figured he might as well not let it mess with his brain and get used to it. Now he felt strange when he sat at the table and there was an absence of pressure against his calf. They each spooned out there servings onto their plates and ate in companionable silence, falling into the comfort of each other's company.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang and he immediately stood up and left the room. He didn't offer any apologies, but none were needed. Every day Castiel called at the same time. Sam's pretty sure Dean would go crazy if he didn't get to talk on the phone with his boyfriend everyday since he didn't get to see him. Cas had gone away to college instead of sticking around like Dean. As much as he hated being separated from him, he hated the thought of staying in his house-more than he had to-more.

"Tell 'im I say hi," Gabe called after him.

Even though he didn't say it, Sam was pretty sure Gabriel missed his brother as much as Dean did. Especially since, despite the fact that he was younger, he'd spent most of his life looking after Castiel. But Cas didn't talk to him nearly as much as he did Dean, and Gabriel was too, well, Gabriel, to do anything about it. Strangely enough the house phone rang, and Mary went to take it in the living room. Now it was just the two of them.

"So anything happen in the cafeteria?"

"Weren't you there to notice for yourself?" Gabe shook his head.

"I was busy taking lunch outside."

"How come?" A mischievous glint appeared in Gabriel's eyes.

"I was busy conspiring." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Conspiring." Gabriel hummed.

"I'm trying to plan ahead for a senior prank." Sam's eyes lit up.

"D'you know what you're gonna do yet?" He shook his head.

"I haven't decided on anything." Sam hummed and went back to his food, picking at it thoughtfully. Suddenly his head shot up, his eyes shinning. He started to whisper-shout excitedly.

"What if you okayed with the principle that an assembly be set up for a guest speaker but actually you hire a stripper and clue them in on what's going on." Gabriel's eyes widened in shock, but they were just as bright, and a devilish grin stretched across his face.

"Sam...I didn't know you had it in you to come up with something so...so...awesome!" Sam blushed at the praise.

"I come up with pranks all the time. Sometimes I call up our cousin and sneak out of the house to execute them with her." Sam looked around quickly before leaning in, Gabriel took the hint and followed suit. "Meg's dragged me out to a couple parties too." Gabriel's mouth dropped open. "We never doing anything bad like drugs or drink," he said hurriedly. "Sometimes she's ditched to have sex though, and I've had to make my way home by myself," he grumbled. Gabe leaned back in his chair and whistled.

"Damn Sammy, you're quite the bad boy. I didn't know you had it in you." Sam grinned.

"Good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught." Gabriel laughed.

"I'll say." At the sound of footsteps Sam put his finger over his lips. "My lips are sealed." Sam quirked a smile in response. "But only for a kiss," he murmured. Sam felt like his cheeks were on fire. Gabriel let his flirtatious grin slide into a lazy one when Mary walked in, shortly followed by Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam laid in bed and stared up at his ceiling, the sound of Mary moving around a soundtrack to his thoughts. What Gabe said yesterday echoed in his mind. "But only for a kiss" Had he meant it? Or was he just joking around like he usually did? Normally Sam would go with the later, but Gabriel's tone of voice was different then. He almost sounded...serious. His voice had gone soft-Sam had to suppress a shiver if he really thought about it-like what he was saying was meant to be private. It just made it feel so...so...intimate. For a moment Sam felt wanted, special even. Was it really that far fetched the Gabriel might have meant it? Sam barked out a laugh suddenly. Hell yeah it was. He shook his head and finally climbed out of bed. 

Sam was deep in thought at his locker, so when Gabe came up to him-even though he always did in the mornings-he jumped.  
"Sorry Sammich, didn't mean to startle ya."  
"Uh, s'okay."  
"What's got ya so distracted? Candy? Pranks? Fantasies?" Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. Sam blushed.  
"Yeah, that's you." Gabe laughed. It made Sam's heart flutter. He tried telling it to calm down.  
"I just figured I could've sparked something in you yesterday." Gabriel winked, and Sam's face went even redder.  
"What are you even talking about? That doesn't make any sense! As if," he spluttered. The older boy gave him a look that told him he saw right through his bullshit.  
"Mmhmm."  
"Look, whether or not I did doesn't matter." Sam took a deep breath. "Just-" And the bell rang.  
"Catch ya later Sammy!" Sam couldn't even bring himself to call out "It's Sam!" as he watched Gabriel saunter away, his mouth still open from speaking. 

To Sam's chagrin, when he got home Gabriel was sitting on his front porch.  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
"It's cause I'm such an angel. They have powers you know." Sam rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.  
"Oh, you're definitely an angel. Gabe followed him inside.  
"I don't think I appreciate your sarcasm Samsquatch." Sam paused and turned to him on the stairs.  
"You need a hug to help your hurt feelings?"  
"I think you should kiss it better." And there was that newfound flirty smirk again. Sam's cheeks lit up and he continued up to his room.  
"Quit teasing Gabriel," he huffed. "Plus," he sank onto his bed, tossing his backpack aside. "that only applies to boo-boos." Gabe snorted.  
"I can't believe you just referred to a physical injury as a boo-boo. What are you, twelve?"  
"Oh shut up! It's a common phrase." He sat down next to Sam.  
"And what if I'm being serious?" Sam whipped his head around. Gabriel's eyes were smoldering, lidded as he looked up at Sam through his eyelashes. Sam gulped.  
"You're-" He cleared his throat. "You're never serious with me." Gabriel swayed forward. His voice was quiet.  
"First time for everything, right?"  
Sam's breath hitched when Gabe's eyes darted down to his lips. He licked his nervously, and Gabriel closed the remaining distance between the two of them. Gabriel's lips were soft and pliant, his jaw relaxed as he slid them over top of his. The flush of a toilet reminded Sam that Dean was usually home when he got back from school on Thursdays. His eyes flew open (when had they closed?) and he realed back, immediately looking to the open door. Gabriel put a tentative hand on Sam's shoulder, reclaiming his attention. Sam looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I forgot that Dean was home," he rushed out quietly. "How the hell could I do that? He's always here. Shit, what if he had walked in on us?" Sam leaned forward, groaning, his head landing on Gabriel's shoulder. "That would've been awkward." Gabriel laughed his relief. The shaking of his shoulders bringing Sam to lifting his head.  
"Oh the qualms of being the younger brother."  
"Does this mean you'll stop aiding him in his harassment of me?"  
"Hell no." Sam pouted and Gabriel covered it with a quick kiss, causing Sam to shyly look away. At this point Dean appeared in the doorway.  
"What's going on here?" he teased. Sam's face turned into a furnace.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gabe intoned. Dean suddenly turned serious.  
"But seriously Gabe, I don't care if you're my friend. If you're bothering my brother by trying to hit on him-"  
"How's Cassie?" Gabe interrupted. "You treatin my big bro well?" A dusting of color highlighted Dean's freckles, and he turned tail and retreated down the stairs. "I thought so," Gabriel called after him.  
"Gabriel," Sam sighed.  
"What?" he whined. Sam simply gave him a look before standing up. "Where ya goin?"  
"Food."  
When he got there, Dean cornered him in the kitchen.  
"He kissed you didn't he?"  
Sam smiled down at his feet. Dean grinned and gave Sam a slap on the back.  
"That's awesome Sammy."  
His face turned serious.  
"But..."  
Sam looked up at his tone.  
"I know you like him a lot. So keep in mind that this is Gabe. When he's invested in things, and cares about things, he's great. He's an amazing person when he wants to be. But if he's not, you'll hurt. Just remember that, okay?"  
"Okay, thanks Dean."  
Dean moved away when Gabriel walked in.  
"Cat outta the bag? Am I getting the talk?"  
"I think you know me well enough that you don't need it."  
Gabe smirked, calling after Dean as he left.  
"I won't let you down Dean-o!"  
"Would it kill you to be serious?"  
Gabriel turned to see Sam smiling. It took the edge away from his words. He sauntered up to Sam, his smile turning his whiskey eyes to liquid gold.  
"You wouldn't have a crush on me if I was."  
Sam's red ears stood out against his hair. Gabriel tucked the soft strands back, putting one on display. Sam's gaze flitted to his feet and back to Gabriel's face-his expression was soft, maybe fond even. His gaze zeroed in on his eyes, then his lips, before slipping away again.  
"Yeah, maybe."  
Gabriel stepped fully into Sam's personal space. His arm stretched and his hand slid onto his cheek-pushing his face back toward him, the other rested next to Sam on the counter. When his face was turned Sam automatically leaned down, the rare expression on Gabriel's face acting as a magnet. He didn't think he'd ever seen Gabe look so sincere.  
When their lips met Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel's hands went for his shoulders, but when he couldn't reach very well Sam turned them and hoisted him up onto the counter. Gabriel reached around and threaded his fingers through Sam's long hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. When Sam nipped his bottom lip in response he moaned quietly, and his legs wound around his waist. Sam opened his mouth a little, his breaths coming out heavy, and Gabriel's own lips parted of their own accord. When Sam's tongue slid over Gabriel's lips and into his mouth he sucked in a breath and pulled his body closer to Sam's. The change caused Sam to moan and Gabriel started grinding into him in response. Some time passed, neither feeling the need to do anything more, when they heard a groan of brotherly disgust. Sam jumped and turned his head to look at Dean.  
"Really?"  
Gabriel moved his hands to cover Sam's shoulders when he looked away from Dean, embarrassment clear on his face. Gabriel scowled at his friend good naturedly.  
"Hey, leave us alone."  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. But Mom's coming home soon, and I don't think she'd appreciate finding you two sucking face on our kitchen counter. Gabriel slowly untangled himself from Sam, and Sam stepped aside so he could hop off the counter. Dean smirked.  
"Now let's go play video games so I can hang out with you guys and be the third wheel."  
"You'll get a taste of your own medicine," Sam grumbled. Gabriel laughed, and Dean's face turned red.  
"I knew I liked you for a reason Sam."  
"Come on," he mumbled.  
Sam smirked and put his arm over Gabriel's shoulders, leading him out the kitchen. Dean was totally going to whoop their asses, but it would be fun nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure if I want to keep going with this. But it would be a good ending if I just left things here. So I'll just go ahead and make it complete, and if I add anything else I'll adjust things accordingly.


End file.
